


watch and learn

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, They are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: throwing someone off from great heights is definitely a sign of friendship, right?aka nyx is stupid, noctis is done with him and pelna deals with the aftermath





	watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostl0rd (ahatfullofoctarine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahatfullofoctarine/gifts).



> "11/10, would get tentacled to death for" is were this [ridiculousness](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/161071148679/watch-and-learn) came from. A++ comment right there

“What…did you just say?” Noctis asked in disbelief, not wanting to entertain the thought that Nyx would have actually said something as stupid as that out loud. As soon as it crossed his mind, he realized that yes, it would actually be Nyx fucking Ulric’s type.

“I said,” the older glaive drawled out tauntingly, feet shifting to keep his balance on one of the stone columns making up one of the Kingsglaive’s training grounds, “That you were a 11/10 in Pelna’s book.”

“And?” Blue eyes narrowed at the older man’s profile, their owner fingering the regulation daggers he had borrowed for this session. The hero of the Kingsglaive could use a little bit of a kick in the ass, in his humble opinion.

“ _And_ that you were to be tentacled to death for.” Nyx’s grin made his delivery that much worse, not that Libertus or Crowe seemed to share the prince’s opinion. Their laughter echoed around the closed arena, catching the recruits’ attention as they tried, and mostly failed, to get used to warping.

Noctis took one look at the three of them, and immediately shifted his attention to the man supervising the entire thing.

“Hey, Drautos!” He shouted down from his position, cupping one hand around his mouth to better project his voice, vindictively enjoying how fast Nyx’s laughter cut off.

Seeing the man’s head turn in his direction, Noctis turned on his com and shifted to a private channel for easier communication, “Do you mind if I…?” He said as he gestured vaguely in Nyx’s direction, using one of the hand signals he had picked up from the Crownsguard.

“Try not to break him too much, I don’t want to deal with the paperwork.” The smile, which was probably invisible on the Captain’s face was evident in his voice, at least to Noctis who had known him since childhood.

“You’re the best.”

With a quick tap, the com was shifted back to the public channel, and a telling glint appeared in the royal’s eyes.

“Hey, Ulric?” Noctis called out casually, subtly shifting his grip on his daggers, “How good is your reaction time?”

Nyx’s eyes narrowed at the question, but didn’t see anything wrong with it after careful consideration. None of the prince’s usual tells when lying made an appearance, at least, not any of the ones he had picked up during his years as royal babysitter, as he had nicknamed it to better annoy Noctis.

“Pretty good, but you already knew that.” He answered in his usual playful tones, eliciting an eye roll as he had hoped.

The smile Noctis had been holding back finally broke through his impassive facade at the expected comeback, and the older glaive felt a foreboding chill crawl up his spine.

“Think fast then!”

With a twist of his wrist, one of his blades went flying through the air, angled in such a way that Nyx would not see it as an attack. Still, his target did not expect the warp that followed, nor the legs that wrapped around his shoulders to better push him off his perch. In a move he had picked up from Crowe, Noctis used Nyx’s body as a pivot to increase his own velocity, before transferring it in a _push_ that sent him flying through the air.

Galahdian swears only made the moment that much sweeter in the youngest’s eyes, as well as the decidedly uncharacteristic noise, or squeak as Libertus would put it later, that escaped Nyx’s mouth when Noctis barrelled into him.

The entire sequence, which had only taken a few seconds, ended with Noctis warping down to the ground, landing near Drautos with a flourish that elicited a barely heard snort from the man.

“ _This_ is an 11/10, Nyx! Watch and learn!”

Faint screams answered him from the other end of the field, the glaive looking definitely rumpled from his haphazard landing.

Noctis did not stop smiling the entire day, even as Nyx tried to wipe it from his face with increasingly harder exercises.

After all, no one would ever forget the day the hero fell, literally, Tredd having caught the entire thing on camera.

***

“Really, Noct? The only day I'm sick is the one day you try to kill Nyx?”

Pelna tried to look unimpressed at the blue-eyed menace cuddling with him in their bed, expression as pleased as when he had knocked on the door, bruised but proud of himself.

“Nah, he was fine.” Noctis answered, kissing him on the cheek before playing the video again, adjusting his position so they could both see the screen while he leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder.

The older man’s hand came up to play with messy dark hair as Noctis burrowed deeper in the covers. A comfortable silence fell around them, only broken by the faint sounds coming from Pelna’s phone. Still, after a moment of consideration, Noctis voiced the question that had niggled him the entire day.

“I still don’t know where that comment came from though. This was ridiculous, even for Nyx.”

“That…may be my fault actually. I don’t think Malboro poison agreed with me.”

Pelna’s sheepish face was the last thing Noctis saw before he buried his face in the glaive’s shoulder, laughter shaking his entire body, phone tumbling from his hands.

“I’m never letting Nyx live that down.”


End file.
